


scene change

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Sex in the new bed shouldn't feel different from sex in the old bed.





	scene change

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [смена декораций](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071929) by [silencelikeawhisper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper)



Sex in the new bed shouldn't feel different from sex in the old bed. 

Same bodies, same parts. Same fingers blunt and pressing, same laughter gasping low, same whispers making bumps rise up on his skin. Same rowdy give and take, but - 

Different, somehow. 

He says it to Phil while they lay in the aftermath, touching in all the ways they so desperately do in moments like this. 

Phil just laughs and kisses his forehead. He's sweet, so fucking sweet after sex. "It's not the bed," he says. "It's you." 

*

It takes Dan a day and a half to process that and when he does he walks into the kitchen where Phil is standing with the fridge door open and says, "What do you mean, it's me?" 

Phil, who probably realized very well that Dan's been thinking about this for thirty some odd hours, responds patiently. "You're just different lately." 

The words sit uneasy in Dan's gut. "Is that a bad thing?" 

Now Phil looks surprised. "Of course not." He shuts the refrigerator door and walks over to Dan, pulling him in close until Dan rests a petulant chin on Phil's shoulder. He likes being held and coddled a little, likes the hand that rubs up and down his back. "It's good, Dan. You're good. You just seem - happy." 

"Oh." Dan still doesn't understand. 

* 

He follows Phil around like a puppy sometimes. 

He's aware he does it. Phil is also aware he does it. 

"Not like a puppy," Phil corrected him once, when he tried to half-heartedly apologize. "You're more like a cat, you know? You want to be around me when you want it, and when you don't I'd better not come anywhere near." 

Back when they had that conversation, there were actually days when Dan didn't want Phil near. He can't remember the last time he's had one of those now. He can't remember the last time emotions spiked so hard and fast that he felt overwhelmed by everything, like clawing the walls and sinking down against them at the same time. 

Now he sits in a chair just big enough for both of them, a cozy indulgence for curling up together, with Phil's head sleepily on his shoulder. He can feel the up and down of Phil's breathing, smell the remnants of the morning's scent clinging to him, enjoy the warmth of Phil's long legs folded up against him. He reaches down and touches, because that's something he can do with confidence - no matter how odd the urge to rub his fingers against the hair on Phil's leg, Phil just sighs in an absent way and curls in closer. 

*

"Hey," he says. 

Phil is still inside him, flush crawling down his body to where they're pressed together. He presses a kiss to the corner of Dan's mouth then one full on. Dan's lips part, his fingers curve over Phil's cheek, meets tongue with tongue and lets it go deep. 

The kiss is hot. The sex was hot. All the sex is hot lately. 

It's not that it wasn't before, it just - 

Something is different. 

The new duvet is very soft against his back. The walls are a brighter, more inviting color. The pictures on the bedstand table aren't for the eyes of an audience, just for them. 

The room is not the same, but - it's not what's different. 

"Hey," he says again, more forcefully. 

Phil pulls back. His lips are soft and red and damp with mingled spit. "Yeah?" He asks, settling his hands more firmly on either side of Dan and pulling back, pulling out. 

Dan makes that sound he always makes when he's suddenly empty. It takes him a moment to sort through the feeling, and in that moment Phil takes care of the other details. 

The bed dips when Phil returns. "You were going to say something?" He asks. 

"Oh." Dan feels loose and lax. "I'm happy, that's all." 

Phil laughs and rests propped up on his side looking down at Dan, cheek against the palm of his hand. His eyes crease in the corners and his hair is a fucked out mess and everything in his eyes, everything in that smile, reflects what Dan is feeling now. "Yeah, Dan. I know."

**Author's Note:**

> [read and reblog on tumblr](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/160251180420/title-scene-change-rating-m-word-count-708) if you want, or find me on any social media @ alittledizzy :)


End file.
